


Drabbles from the Commonwealth

by Kieraembers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Crack, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieraembers/pseuds/Kieraembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple ships and situations...it's starting to turn into an actual fic...which is annoying me since this was just suppossed to be where I dumped my half formed ideas...fml<br/>arthur maxson and fss smut in ch5 for you fellow sinners<br/>comment, kudos,<br/>chapter 12 is heavy smut!<br/>arthurmaxson/fss<br/>more smut for ch 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Drabbles from the Commonwealth

Part 1

Sara Wayne hated the Commonwealth, she hated the smell, the shanty-towns, the raiders and giant bugs. She hated the people who seemed to think that she was the only person in the world capable of solving their problems. She hated that she started to believe this since it seemed that no one else had an ounce of basic human decency or common sense. She hated that the only place to have a hot shower was where her husband’s frozen corpse was currently stashed. The music was the same recycled bullshit from before the bombs dropped. Even without the government to enforce the ban on “music that promotes the communist agenda”. The same music, over and over again since the 1960’s, god help us all.

More than anything she hated waking up in her old room in sanctuary walking to the nursery and seeing the empty crib mocking her. She hated listening to Nate’s holotape over and over again every night. She hated walking through old neighborhoods and seeing that her old family home was reduced to rubble. She hated that no matter what there was no chance that her parents or her siblings were still alive, no way to know what had happened to them. Probably something terrible.

There were a few things she didn’t hate. Dogmeat had shown up looking every bit like her old German shepherd that had run off. He was sweet where everything else in the world was shit. She liked that there were more stars in the sky. She liked that Codsworth was still around to occasionally make her coffee when she found and intact tin. She even like some of the people. Preston was too good for this world. Cait and Handcock kept her from being a sad drunk. Danse reminded her a bit of her hard ass four-star General uncle. Piper had just as much spunk as the little sister Sara had lost. Nick reminded her of her father the cop turned lawyer then judge.  And Mac could make her smile with the dorkiest comments.

Her baby was out there, and she had to show him that there were still things worth loving in this world.


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Maxson meets the sole survivor.

Boredom

The first time he saw her he was struck by how utterly disinterested she seemed. Most of the other initiates had been in complete awe of the Pryndwen and himself. She spared him a cursory look. Like a scribe studying a piece of old world tech or a document. She watched him for a bit while he continued his speech then her eyes wandered around. When she had seen everything she needed she leaned against the wall aqua green eyes bored. The mercenary beside her whispered something in her ear that made her let out a decidedly unladylike snort.

She was wearing a vault suit, which explained why she didn’t have the permanent layers of filth that most wastelanders’ sported. The initiate looked like a prewar pinup with her vault suit doing little to hide her figure. Her dog was nuzzling her and whining until she handed him a teddy bear to play with. His growls cut into Arthur’s speech and he shot her a glare that made her smile victoriously. She murmured something aside to her mercenary friend, he nodded and led the dog out onto the flight deck. She leaned back and fiddled with her pip-boy until his speech ended. _What was Danse thinking?_

Arthur was certain that she was going to be the most insubordinate Knight to ever grace his ranks and considered having her and her companions banned from the Pryndwen. He dismissed those present and waited for her to approach him. She continued to play with her pipboy and he heard the music of a hologame.

“Am I boring you.”

“Shit,… I died.” She looked up at him with some annoyance “I almost beat Mac’s high-schore.”

Arthur Maxson resisted the urge to rub his temples while the initiate stretched languidly.

“Have you ever heard of the Hindenburg?” She asked with a quirk of her lips. “Hope history doesn’t repeat itself.”

“You don’t meet many wastelanders who are so well versed in history.” Arthur said staring her down. He would not be belittled on his own ship.

The Vult dweller shrugged her shoulders. “I double majored in history and political science, so I have to know my shit. Not that a degree from Boston University means anything anymore.”

Arthur stared at her and was debating which was the best course of action to having her placed in psychological holding when she rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I guess Danse left that out of his report. He may have thought it was too implausible. Basically I spent the past two-hundred years as a popsicle in Vault 111. Cryonics experiment.” She said all this with a blasé shrug.

Arthur stared slacked jawed.

“That is usually the reaction I get. Honestly I’m only here because you guys have the fire-power to take on the Institute. They shot my husband and stole my baby, this giant metal balloon might be able to blow them all to hell, after I get him back.”

“So we’re here for your benefit.” Arthur said trying to hold back his annoyance.

“Mostly, by the way you do not look twenty. What the hell kind of growth hormones did the brotherhood feed you?”

Thus started the most frustrating relationship of Elder Maxson’s life.


	3. Something's off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston knows that there is something off about the Vault dweller.

Something’s off  
Preston was sure that the Vault dweller, Sara, was off and he couldn’t blame her. Waking up after two hundred years with a dead husband, a missing son and the world had, in her words, gone to shit. She welcomed them to Sanctuary, her robot helped Sturges and the rest in clearing debris from the house across from hers. The only rule she had was that they stay out of her house. Marcy grumbled a bit about that but her husband calmed her down.   
She stayed in the settlement for a week, helping Sturges with repairs and Preston with moving some beds from the surrounding area to Sanctuary. On the last day he helped her alter a chair for Mama Murphy and kept updating her on the dangers of the wasteland. When he told her about ferals she muttered something about George Romero.   
She left with a modified 10mm and the laser musket he gave her. He worried a bit about how she would manage out in the Commonwealth, but there was still work to be done in Sanctuary and she had to find her kid.   
She came back a week later with weapons and armor for them. She checked on their crops then made her way to her house when she stopped halfway up the driveway.  
“Where is my car?”  
Preston looked up from the work bench with a confused look.  
“Where is my car?!” she yelled looking furious.   
Codsworth floated towards her. “Mum, they scrapped Sir’s car to conduct repairs.”  
“There are other cars here and down the road, why in the hell did they have to scrap Nate’s car? He loved that car!” She yelled her voice cracking a bit.  
“It doesn’t even run what’s the big deal?” Marcy said in an angry voice and Sara drew a gun and aimed it at her.  
“Shut your mouth before I empty my clip in your head! You’ve done nothing but complain since I met you and I am this close to shutting you up for good!”   
Preston held his musket and his finger itched on the trigger. He honestly couldn’t blame Sara for snapping at Marcy, everyone was tired of her, but drawing her gun was too much.  
“We brought Shaun home in this car, we drove it down the coastline during our second anniversary with him in the backseat. You guys destroyed it.” Sara lowered her gun and her shoulders slumped. Tears brimming in her eyes and she walked back into her home.  
There was something off about the Vault Dweller, but it didn’t bother Preston.


	4. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maccready carried junk

Too Good

“Why am I carrying all this sh-junk?” Maccready complained loudly while she rifled through a cabinet.

“Because I’m paying you to.” She said as she stashed some wonderglue in her back pocket.

“A Jangles the Moon Monkey isn’t exactly going to give us a new scope or extended mag.” Maccready said as he tried to find a way to carry the toy without looking like an idiot. It was massive and he felt like an ass. She was paying him two-hundred caps every other week like an old world paycheck. It was good work, even if she was a little crazy. There were three days when she walked around dressed like the Silver Shroud and paid him a hundred caps to wear a Grognak the Barbarian costume. He wasn’t sure if it was the best or worst job of his life.

He played with his sniper rifle and decided that it was one of the better jobs. She had modified the shit out of his weapons and he now had the best rifle of his life. Now if only she didn’t make him carry her crap. Weapons and armor were ok, even if it did annoy him that she only gave them away to settlers. There was some justice to giving the weapons of raiders to poor settlers. Sometimes she sold them to Kleo and used the caps for his paycheck.

Bleeding heart, it annoyed him to be working for someone so good. But then again she did come from another time. She obsessed over being clean and tried to bathe as often as possible. The settlers already knew that whenever she showed up in the settled meant that they should heat up a bath for her. She hoarded soap and always was looking for perfume and deodorant. He had never been so aware of how much everyone else smelled.

Occasionally she’d break into homes when she thought people were hiding something. Or when she wanted to steal something from an upperstands asshole who said something snide. “These dumbasses live in a shanty-town and they look down on everyone….fuckem” she said when she picked the lock on cleaned them out. She even broke into the mayor’s office and snatched everything she could after hacking his terminal.

He carried the Jangles for four days, they passed three other settlements and he was getting progressively angrier. Was he honestly carrying a monkey across the Commonwealth. When they got to sanctuary they dropped the junk and she took the monkey home. He followed her and was about to give him a piece of his mind when he saw her make her way to the extra room. He’d never seen inside until now. The nursery was freshly painted and the crib was intact. The giddy-up buttercup they stole from the mayor was in the corner with a teddy bear on top. Blocks and toy cars were stashed in an over sized box overflowing with toys. Glow and the dark stars were painted on the ceiling and she gently place Jangles in the crib.

Maccready leaned against the doorway and watched her adjust the pristine room. She was too good.

“Does the mobile work?”

She looked up at him and a look crossed over her face that concerned him. She wasn’t here she was somewhere else.

“Boss, You alright?”

She blinked slowly, “Yeah I’m good. Do you think Shaun will like it?” she asked with a shaky smile.

“Definitely.” He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Boss smiled at him.

She was too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	5. Truths and Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson starts to get the truth out of the Sole Survivor and things take an unforseen turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible dubcon, basically SS has helped maccready out of his bind with the gunners. They care about each other and part of that is romantic, but their both still in love with ghosts.

Truths and Wants

Arthur Maxson listened to the jazzy drawls of Magnolia coming over the radio and served himself a glass of bourbon. He knew a true Elder would not partake but some days he could only end with a glass. A knock sounded at his door and he let out a sigh.

“What is it?” he snapped, his mood was already fouled by the report of the helibird they had lost.

He heard the hesitant voice of a young squire “You asked to be informed once Knight Wayne returned to the Pryndwen. She’s in the medical bay.”

“Thank you squire, tell the proctor that I gave you permission for a box of sugar bombs.” Maxson said with a gentler tone. He should not have snapped at a squire doing her job.

“Thank you Elder Maxson.” She called out and he heard small feet hurry away.

He finished his drink and pulled on his coat before making his way to the medical bay. Sara Wayne had shown up little under a month ago, fresh from a cryogenic facility and completely unimpressed by the Commonwealth, Brotherhood or himself. She even went as far as questioning whether or not he was injected with growth hormones as a child claiming she would not have put him under thirty-five. She was six or seven years his senior, before becoming “a human popsicle” and depending on how bad at math she claimed to be that day. She looked very young, something he attributed to pre-war conditions. Every mission she had taken on had been completed to highest expectations. Save for the last two.

The Proctor had informed him that she flat out refused to help him with requisitions, something that had surprised him since she was closely connected with almost every farm in the commonwealth. Kells had complained that she threw a fit when a squire was presented to her to take out into the field. He has planned to have words with her when she returned, but she had not shown her face on the Pryndwen or the airfield for more than three weeks.

She was stretched out on the cot with her leg in a cast humming along to a tune and reading an issue of the Unstopables. Her arm, waist and head had been bandaged and she looked like hell. The perfect make up and hair had disappeared and she was wearing an oversized button down shirt. Her vault suit was on a chair nearby and completely shredded from the arm and waist. She looked up at him and he noticed that her pupils were huge.

“Beardy!” she cried out with an overly exited squeal. The mercenary beside her rubbed his temples.

“Keep it down boss.”

“But it’s a magnificent beard. It should be worshiped. I shall build a shrine to it. I have literally never seen a twenty year old grow a beard like that. I am envious of it. Tell me your secret oh great elder.” She said with and exaggerated bow that made her companion snort in derision.

“You’ve taken chems and broken one of our main tenets.” Arthur said keeping his composure. He looked around for the doctor who did not seem to be present.

“Well you know, a girls gotta have her fun.” She said with a grin.

“Fu- Screw your fun, raiders to the west, Supermutants to the east and a Deathclaw from fu- who knows where, then an assaultron!” The mercenary replied leaning his head back and started chugging a whiskey. His wrist, ankle and ribs were bandaged. Alcohol seemed to be his drug of choice.

“Wasn’t my fault. The raiders shot first and then the Supermutants came, when the Deathclaw popped up it was a real party. Minutemen managed an artillery strike of the area. ” She added with a loopy pout that ended in a giddy laugh.

“Buffout, med-ex, Psycho, Jet and Day Tripper and excel are in your system.” Arthur said as he read the clipboard by her bed.

“Actually it was Psycho-Jet, Buff-Psycho, three med-ex’ and the seven stympacks I took when I noticed my bone was sticking out. That’s when I signaled the helibird and took the daytripper for the ride. Cause when you see your own bone you need something to blur... everything. I don’t actually remember taking the excel.“ She giggled a bit. “Three mini nukes and five missiles later everything was dead. You’re pretty.” She said to her friend.

“I know, you’ve said that a dozen times since taking the daytripper.”

“Still pretty.” She said pinching his cheek. He blushed then rolled his eyes and limped away. “Gonna find more booze.” He mumbled.

“Don’t die Mac. You’ll make me cry if you die.” Her eyes were tearing up her voice cracked and he let out a groan and limped back tucking her in and ignoring Maxson’s judgmental looks.

“Go to sleep boss. I’m ok. Just gonna get drunk.” He said gently.

She smiled up at him. “I’d totally shoot all the gunners for you Maccready.”

Maccready laughed and flicked her forehead. “You already did you dunce, enjoy your high.” He stumbled away and spared Maxson a glance.

“Were the drugs really necessary?”

“Doc said they were the only reason I’m still alive.” She said while she fiddled with the radio. “I never understood why people took chems, I try to stay away from the stuff but I was desperate. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want Mac to die.”She seemed a bit melancholy and Arthur sat at the foot of her bed.

He lifted the blanket and looked at both legs. The notes on her clipboard stated that proper application of stym and blood packs on the field ensured that not only would she keep the leg but that she would walk again. Rehabilitation for the leg and broken ribs were recommended along with a careful watch to make sure she had not become addicted from her chem use on the field.

“You’ll be getting some new scars.” He said while he admired her legs. The stitches along her thigh did little to mar her beauty.

“Fuck that shit. I’ll go to Diamond City and have them removed.”

“Are you so vain that you need to have battle scars removed.”

“It’s not vanity it’s Nate and Shaun. I don’t want to look any different from the woman he fell in love with or the mother Shaun knew. Even if no one else remembers I do.” She seemed more open and honest. The chems were disrupting her usually guileful personality. He could never get a read on her, but now…

“Why did you refuse Proctor Teagans request for requisitions from your farms?”

“Because they aren’t my farms. And he acted like he was entitled to them. Those settlers built their farms from the ground up. I helped clear the land and kill all the supermutants, ghouls and raiders in the area.  I found them provisions to keep them afloat until the first crop. Suddenly I have to tell them that we are giving our food away for free to the scary people in blimps who probably want to kill them. Fuck that.”

“I told you I have nothing but the best interest for the people of the Commonwealth.” Arthur said gently trying to get her to see reason.

“Not if they’re ghouls. Almost every settlement of mine has at least two ghouls working security or the farms. Everyone gets along because I don’t allow bigots at any of my settlements. So if you find ghouls so disgusting, good people who I actually knew before the bombs dropped, then you probably don’t want to eat the food they grew.” Her eyebrows drew together and she was shaking.

“If payment is what you need an agreement could be made, caps or ammo for food.” He said keeping his voice neutral. He hated that she was right.

“He said by any means necessary, I’m not a fucking raider.”

Maxson stilled and didn’t push the issue, she was still high and confused. He would have to speak to Teagan about his hard handed methods. 

“Why did you snap at Captain Kells?”

“Because he wanted me to take a child into the field to watch me fight Supermutants. Kids should read Grognak the Barbarian comics and play with toys. They should be kept as far away from the fighting as possible. Child soldiers, that was considered the worst kind of war crime on both sides.”

“They aren’t soldiers, they are squires.”

“ _Children_ ,” she emphasized as if that was all the point she needed to make. “Children conditioned to fight and hate as if that was all the world required of them. It’s sick and wrong and when that kid spewed off about being happy to watch me exterminate abominations I wanted to puke. I could have become a feral. They should be pitied. Supermutants used to be people too, mourn the loss of who they were before becoming green, ghouls are just people. Applying a negative stereotype to a whole race in order to justify their extermination is wrong. Teaching kids to hate and kill is worse. When I put down a feral I always wonder who that person once was. Sometimes I find a wallet, or a wedding band that reminds me they were once people. I kill to stay alive and protect those around me, not because some doctrine tells me to.”

Arthur kept his face schooled in a neutral expression, she didn’t understand or maybe he didn’t. Talking to her always made him doubt, her, himself, the brotherhood.

He noticed something peeking out from the corner of the sleeve of her button down shirt. He drew the fabric away instinctively and brought her wrist closer for inspection. It was usually covered by her pipboy, which was beside her bedside table. Written out in a beautiful flourish was a simple tattoo. _Corgito ergo sum_ I think therefore I am. Her hands were delicate, clean and he caressed the inked skin. Her pink lips parted and she watched him. He hoped her pupils were dilated for some reason other than chems as he ran his fingers across hers.

“Why are they smooth soldier.” He asked holding her gaze, her shirt had slipped off the shoulder and her messy hair made it look like she has already taken someone to bed.

“Lotion and gloves.” He lay his lips across her wrist for the briefest of moments.

“Are you loyal to the Brotherhood?” he finally asked.

“I’m loyal to my son and to the commonwealth.” That wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but it was the one he was expecting.

“Are you and the mercenary involved.” He asked still holding her wrist.

“No, we’re both married to ghosts.” She said with a sad smile looking at the cap Maccready left behind.

“Do you want me?”

“Sometimes” She said honestly.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

In a moment of pure insanity, or so he would tell himself later, Artur drew her in for a kiss. He was rough he knew, but he had fantasized about this wild woman far more than he would care to admit. Every hot blooded man had given her a double take when she walked aboard the Pryndwen. He had even caught Danse, and man without reproach, watching her vault blue ass as she worked on a weapon or power armor. Even without the makeup and the carefully coifed hair she was perfect. She inhaled sharply when he kissed her and he used that opportunity to slip in his tongue. He brought his hand to her hip and traced his fingers along her spine. She let out a mewl that went straight to his cock and he tangled his hands in her raven locks. He nipped at her bottom lip then brought his lips against her throat. He’d mark her so that Mercenary, Danse and every other man in the Commonwealth knew she was claimed. His hands slipped under the blanket to her wet cunt and he lamented her broken ribs or he would have taken her then and there. She jolted when he started rubbing her clit

He heard her say something but he couldn’t quite make it out through his own heady thoughts when he brought his mouth to her chest. He cupped her breast in one hand and continued his attentions to her core damning abominations to hell for keeping him from filling her up and fucking her straight into next week.

He was about to bring his face down to taste her when he felt her hands pull him up but the hair.

She was glaring at him, the hickeys he had gifted her earlier were starting to show and her eyes had cleared some.

“What in the actual fuck Arthur!” She growled angrily at him.

“You said you wanted me.”

“I was high you dumb fuck.” She said starting to shove him away.

“This says otherwise” he said as he drew his fingers further into her. She breathed in sharply and leaned her head back uttering a flurry of rushed curses.

“You were more honest with me just now than you have ever been since coming aboard this ship.” He murmured rubbing his thumb across her clit. She let out a gasp.

“When was the last time you came without using your own hands.” He growled tugging her hair back and latching onto her chest. His tongue swirled around her nipple and he nibbled roughly on her making her cry out. She covered her mouth and he brought her hand against his throbbing cock. He managed to slip it out and she looked at it eyes wide. He knew from the group showers that he was larger than most men and she was definitely in awe.

“Once you’re well enough I’m going to slide this into this wet cunt.” He curled his fingers inside her and added a third one. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight, you won’t leave my quarters for a week.” She let out a moan and stroked his member, rubbing her thumb along the tip and biting her lip in anticipation. He bit down on the nape of her neck and enjoyed that she was attempting to rock herself on his hand. “I’m going to fuck you right on the Pryndwen flight deck, push you against the glass and watch you scream for everyone the Commonwealth to hear you cum.” He squeezed her ass and slipped a finger inside she cried out into his mouth and jerked her hand over his cock roughly. He shoved her hands aside to lick her pussy, he kissed and nibbled the inside of her thighs and rammed his fingers into her. She was glorious, tilting her head back and covering her mouth with a fist to keep herself from making too much noise.

He brought her right to the edge then stopped.  He bit her inner thigh and held her gaze when she looked down.

“Why?”

“Because I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want.” He ran his tongue closer to her but not close enough.

She blushed furiously, he could tell that she was conflicted and he loved it. He could finally read her.

“Please,” she said drawing her brows together.

“Say it” he said squeezing her ass. He had every intention of spanking her in the future, maybe he’d convince her to let him fuck her there.

“Arthur, Please make me come,” She asked and he grasped his dick in his own hand. Hearing her say his name, he wanted to hear her scream it.

“What do you want?” he growled.

“I want you, make me cum. Please Arthur.” He finished her with his fingers in her cunt and his mouth on her clit. Sara came shaking crying out to him and god and a flurry of expletives, she clutched the bed frame and covered her face with a pillow to muffle her cries. Arthur lapped her juices up enjoying her uniquely sweet taste while he worked himself. Finally when he was close he stood brought her face to his cock and came inside her open warm mouth. She swallowed his whole load without complaint and even started to suck on his dick before he stopped her.

“Just because the med-ex is keeping you from feeling it doesn’t mean that you are not in pain. Get some rest soldier.” He slipped himself back inside his suit and stepped out sparing her a final look. She seemed conflicted with what had just happened but he knew she would come back.

“Not a word to anyone” she said pointing at him with a stern look. “Or you will never see me on this ship again.”

He had no doubt that the threat was real but he smiled in response causing the stern expression on her face to drop.

“Your neck will tell the story.” her jaw dropped and she reached for her pipboy, probably to check herself but he did not check, instead opting to walk out laughing for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT


	6. Big Blue Beautiful distraction

Big Blue Beautiful Distraction

The first time he saw her he was trying to blend in after breaking into the mayor Mcdonough’s office. No evidence of him being a synth or anything really institutey. Some guard called out to him to ask him what he was doing when another ran up talking about Piper being at the door and Mcdonough losing his shit. He joined the rest in the elevator to watch the show and noticed a vault dweller following the reporter with a dog at her side. Leather armor was slapped on but the vault suit left little to the imagination. One of the guards elbowed the other and raised an eyebrow.

“Those vault suits, she’s gotta be an easy mark. Give her a tour, stage a rescue and bend her over one of the stadium seats.” Deacon backed away from the conversation and went into the shadows to smoke a cig.

That big blue beautiful distraction just saved his ass. She managed to ferret out some information from Mcdonough and played innocent with one of the gate guards. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled. Not that innocent smile she flashed at the guards or the charming smile she flashed at the mayor but something conspiratorial. It was wicked and he had to smile back. He nodded and took a drag from his cigarette watching her as she entered the city.

Over the next few weeks he found out that she had saved the Brotherhood’s ass, become the General of the minute men and killed Kellogg. When she showed up at their doorstep he knew he had an asset on his hands. Charmer was the deadliest thing he’d seen in the Commonwealth and she inspired devotion in all her friends. Deacon thought he wouldn’t be swept up in her hurricane but he was. He found himself helping settlers build a wall, clearing supermutants, gunners, raiders and ferals out from every building they crossed. He was lucky that she could sneak in and out of any building without a hassle. Sara shut down defenses, sniped out their enemies and laid traps. Some days they didn’t even take fire. He felt like a ghost when he ran with her, which suited him just fine.

She even got him into the Boston Airport and up into the Pryndwen. His distraction worked the crew with stories, jokes and flirtations while he swept the ship for intel.

When he “opened up” she called him on his bullshit made him actually show a bit of himself. But trust was a two way street. Her tongue was looser when she drank, usually wine or bourbon stolen from Elder Maxson, she was classy like that.

Sara flirted with him constantly but she never made a final move and Deacon wasn’t about to start something with her. He wouldn’t be able to go deep with her, or maybe he would. He didn’t know which was worse, hurting her by not loving her or actually letting himself love her.

“I almost had sex with Maxson,” She said after an especially long drink.

That caught his attention.

“I don’t even like him. I hate everything that comes out of his mouth and I only stick around for the toys. But damn even with a broken leg and three broken ribs I went for it. I can’t do that with you, or Mac cause I actually give a damn about you two, but him… God I want to hate fuck him. I’m a terrible person.” She took another drink.

“I only slept with one guy before Nate, college boyfriend, teased a lot of others but never really believed in letting anyone inside me unless I trusted them. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“You don’t want to let anyone in like that ever again.” Deacon said without a beat. Sara looked up at him with wide eyed surprise and he sighed.

“It’s the same with me, after…my wife I never really had that with anyone else. Can’t even try. It feels like a betrayal, like I’m forgetting her. In my head I know she would want me to try again but I can’t get hurt like that again. It’s the same with you. You have a mission, maybe after you find your kid you’ll let someone in.”

She smiled drunkenly up at him, “Still doesn’t explain how I can actually want to do that bovine hormone ridden bigot.”

Deacon laughed, “I banged plenty of women, didn’t really care about any of them. Maybe that’s why you want him. Because you know that there’s no danger there.”

“I just never thought I was that heartless.”  She opened another bottle and took a swig.

“No babe, just that scared.” She didn’t acknowledge the slip up, just nodded and stared at the bottle.

“I miss tequila.”


	7. No Judgements

No Judgements

Mac didn’t really question it when Sara woke him up in the middle of the night on the Pryndwen. She held her hand over his mouth and beckoned him to follow. She was wearing power armor and the clanking was terrible, which is why she never took it off the ship but tonight she wanted off the ship. Mac thought he understood why, the Brotherhood never rubbed him the right way, too rigid. But jumping off the Pryndwen with power armor was the stupidest craziest thing Sara had ever done. She cursed in Spanish when they landed which he knew was something she only did when she was in pain.

“Idiot!” He hissed and she laughed and apologized when he climbed off her shoulders. She had offered to carry him out princess style but he wasn’t about to do that. He went ahead of her and sniped out some raiders while he cleared a path for her loud ass. He was going to ask her tonight, at least that was the plan, tell her about med-tek and ask for her help. But with that bum leg and broken wrist she was near useless.

He got her to Diamond City and had the doc look her over. More fractures in her leg. When he got her into homebase he read the prescript the doc had given him with instructions on when and how to administer the drugs. Sar- Boss was already passed out, her shirt slipped open and he noticed small bruises on her neck…hickeys.

“Fucking shit Sara.” He muttered out loud, then immediately regretted it when he remembered his promise. He shouldn’t be pissed, they were friends nothing else, he still missed Lucy and she still listened to that holotape of Nate and her baby almost every night. She tortured herself, if she wanted to let off some steam it was no skin off his back.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and checked her temperature, it was a little high. Maccready went to the sink and soaked a towel in some purified water. Sara was obsessed with never touching the dirty stuff, Macready was sure that he had never been so healthy in his entire life. She even bought him a tooth brush and paid to have his cavities filled. Doc said he needed some replacements but he told her he’d pay for it himself, mostly so he could leave. Lucy had always nagged at him about his teeth, she warned him he’d lose them all before he hit thirty. Sara was the first person in a long time to come along and care about him. The least he could do was make sure she didn’t die of an infection or fever.

Macready ran the towel over her face and chest and she whimpered, “Nate, don’t let Shaun in here, don’t let him get sick. Feed him the formula.” She clutched his hand and he brushed her hair back shushing her back to sleep. She gave him a hazy look and smiled, “love you.”

No he couldn’t judge her for anything.


	8. Bleeding hearts

Maccready was facing off with Winlock and Barnes when he saw her for the first time. She took a seat with the dog and watched his little stand off. Maccready thought it was Anna, the Lone Wanderer and goody goody of the capital wasteland. But the last time he saw Anna she was pregnant with her second kid, and every time he saw her the greaser and the dog were with her. This one didn’t have that god awful tunnel-snakes jacket on, and her hair wasn’t blue.

When the Lone Wanderer walked it to Little Lamplight he had guns aimed at her but with a few particularly immature jokes he let her in. Looking back on it she could have killed them all, especially considering how big of an ass he was. Instead she became a surrogate big sister to everyone. She brought toys she scavenged, meds, comics, guns. Anna even took the kids that were too old and shepherded them to other settlements.

For years she’d come by and visit every other month until it was only Butch and the dog. Maccready had thought that she died but she just had a bun in the oven. The visits stopped and she didn’t come back, not for over a year. She forgot about them like every other mungo. He didn’t understand he was just a stupid kid, but she showed up one morning with a tired smile to take him to Megatown, it was his birthday. He would have cussed her out but Lucy was always soft on her. Lucy wanted to follow them but he told her to wait until her birthday, he’d put aside some money and find them a home.

A year passed and he wasn’t the soldier she deserved, he was just another merc. He married her in Rivet City and a little more than a year later they had Duncan. He was two when Lucy died and Maccready thanked god that the kid wouldn’t remember that night in the metro station. When he turned four he got sick and Maccready had to leave him in the only safe place he knew, with Anna. He showed up at her door with a sick toddler in his arms and even though she had kids of her own to worry about she took them in. They burned through caps keeping Duncan alive and even though she was a doctor she couldn’t do much besides slow whatever was killing his son. He had to go, send her caps for meds and keep his ear to the ground for any other case like this.

A few months later and Anna sent him updates about Duncan, some days he couldn’t get up but other days he managed to walk around and play a little. She was afraid that he would become resistant to stympacks and only gave him low doses of medex so he wouldn’t become dependent. Other than that she milked the boils and soothed whatever pain she could.

Vault dwellers were bleeding hearts and Maccready thanked whatever god there was for that.

When this new vault dweller comes up to him she pries into his business, he shuts that shit down immediately. He doesn’t need pity from a stranger. She drops his rate down because he’s desperate and she knows it and he hasn’t stopped following her since.

Maccready learned a few things from watching her back. She was a human popsicle for two-hundred years. She hated bigots. She could talk anyone into anything. She picked up anything that wasn’t bolted to the ground.  She could pick just about any lock. She was obsessed with baths. And the number one thing he learned from watching her back was that she was the goddam blue ass messiah of the Commonwealth. She might be crazy but the pay was good and so was the view.


	9. Blue

 Blue

Piper got the story of the decade with Blue, a cryogenically frozen lawyer from 2077 looking for her stolen child. There were few enough people in the commonwealth who knew what a lawyer did but as far as Piper was concerned a lawyer was someone who could talk her way around almost anything. Whether it was haggling prices, needling information out of the mayor or giving Travis confidence she could do anything. At first Piper thought that she was a bit spoiled, calling Diamond City a series of shacks and turning her nose up at the upper stands residents for being ridiculous. But she stopped to help everyone, it was just a shame that she was stuck in bed.

Maccready managed to mutter something about a deathclaw and assaultron before slinking off towards the dugout inn. Something had the merc down but Piper was more concerned with making blue something to eat. Blue opened a gray eye and smiled while Piper tried to throw noodles on top of Brahmin meat and make something resembling a meal.

“Grab a bowl and squeeze out some soysauce from takahashi, then add crushed dried peppers, the ones the trader from the west brought, and then peanut butter and beef stock. Some slit bean and carrots will make it all come together.”

“You a chef in the past life Blue?”

“I was the eldest girl in my family, I had to be.” She said sitting up. “A Mexican-Italian girl that can’t cook, that would be a crime against nature.”

 Blue directed Piper on what to do and exactly when to add the spices she gathered. It smelled amazing when Piper finally managed to drop everything into a bowl.

“Always liked making things,” Blue said while she made the sign of the cross and dug in “Would have attended school at le Courdon Bleu but my father wouldn’t hear of it, more job security in law. Not that it really matters now. I still managed a few night classes for a year before he caught on and gave me an earful.”

“Sounds like an old Tyrant.” Piper said before stuffing her face

“A bit, but I rarely got angry at him for it. Never really rebelled, had to be the example for my little brother and sister. Plus I was always his favorite, always did what I was supposed to, except for with Nate. He was just a soldier and my father hated the thought of me being married to a soldier with a short life expectancy.”

Piper jotted a few notes down and Blue laughed. “I would have loved you for my little brother, Danny would have been mad for you.”

It always made Piper a little sad to hear Blue talk about people who had been dead for more than two-hundred years. Piper kept forgetting that it had only been about three months for Blue.

“What did Danny do?” Piper asked setting her notepad down

“College, he was still undeclared when I called him. He liked computers but didn’t want to be drafted into some government project. Bad experience after they seized and algorithm he worked on for a video game he was making. They shut down his progress and he swore he would never work for them. He was leaning towards psychology. I liked to visit him on weekends and embarrass him in front of his friends. I wiped his ass when he was a baby and I figured that gave me free reign to ruin him.”

Piper laughed, “You sound like a terrible big sister.”

“I was wonderful, he was just starting to turn into a dick and he needed an ego check. Think the complete opposite of old Travis.”

“That bad? Then why set him up with me.”

“Cause you would give him the hell he needed.”  She smiled mischievously and Piper had to smile back. “Codsworth managed to recover a few pictures that the blast didn’t destroy. He was very handsome and my sister started modeling when she was fourteen. I’ll show you sometime.”

Piper didn’t really care to see pictures of people who had died two-hundred years ago, but Blue seemed….blue. She couldn’t really travel further than the market place with her broken leg, so she was stuck. That’s when it hit her. Blue was always moving, always helping because it distracted her. It was so obvious Piper wondered how she didn’t see it before.

“Sure, I’m always happy to see a handsome face.”

Blue beamed at her and dug in.


	10. Tis the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, its so cute how Diamond City gets decorated but then I remembered the squires probably don't get anything other than mods or snacks, then I thought about Arthur's childhood....so i had to write this.

Tis the Season

It was roughly three weeks after the _incident_ and Elder Maxson was having a bad day. A helibird had been grounded outside a Raider stronghold and he was forced to commit resources to reacquiring or destroying the helibird. He poured himself his fourth shot of bourbon of the day and massaged his temples. It never ended, the repairs, requisitions, complaints, threats, one day. He just wanted one day when he didn’t have to worry about the world falling apart at the seams. As he poured the fifth drink and contemplated ditching the glass he heard old Christmas music playing over the loud speakers. Maxson checked his console and noticed that it was Christmas eve, he wasn’t accustomed to celebrating but if Kells felt that it was necessary for morale he would not argue.

“Merry Christmas.” He turned and saw the vault dweller in a red sequined dress wearing an old Santa hat and a black trenchcoat over the whole number. For a moment he questioned the wisdom of wearing heels after she had just broken her leg a few weeks ago, but she seemed steady on her feet and the view was nice. She dropped a military duffel by the door and snatched the bottle from his hands taking a long swig. She grimaced. “I miss tequila.”

“Proctor Teagan may have some available, though he could still be cross with you.” Maxson grabbed the bottle and took another gulp setting a hand experimentally on her him. He was certain he would prefer the dress on the floor. She didn’t spare the hand a glance, but neither did she shift away from his touch. A good sign?

“Not with the presents I just delivered. Come on, everyone is waiting.” Sara’s hand was outstretched and he raised a questioning brow.

“Tis the season, hurry or no presents for you.” She said with a quick charming smile. Maxson pulled her onto his lap and she let out a surprised squeal that he found absolutely endearing.

“I told you when you got better that I wouldn’t let you leave my quarters for a week.”  He ran his hands along her smooth thighs and dragged his lips along the nape of her neck. She let out a contented sigh as he started to raise her dress up to her hips so he could cup her ass with one hand and expose her breast with the other. He almost wished for a mirror so he could watch her arch her chest upwards as she ground her ass into his lap. “One week” he repeated sliding a finger into her, she was already wet. Maxson smiled victoriously “You’ve been thinking about this too. You’re practically dripping.”

Sara whimpered a bit in his lap and reached behind her to run her nails across his scalp. She let out a sigh rubbing against his cock till a laugh from the commissary jolted her from the moment. She stood and adjusted her dress keeping out of his reach with a shaky smile. “I told you everyone was waiting.”

“I don’t care” He growled standing to reach for her but Sara swerved out of his grasp. She tied the black trench coat and snatched up the Santa hat she had left on the ground

“After” she promised handing him his coat and giving a pointed look towards his erection.

“Take care of this first.” He demanded motioning towards his crotch and she laughed stepping out.

“Fuck” he muttered. Even when they both wanted it she had to be difficult. He waited a few minutes for his erection to go away but ended up having to take himself in hand. He could still smell her lingering perfume and feel the curve of her ass against him. He came quickly with a grunt. Two weeks, her sentence was extended to two weeks he decided as he cleaned up the mess. Maxson made his way down to the commissary where Palading Danse was wearing a ridiculous Grognak the Barbarian costume and wig surrounded by children fighting to ride his shoulders. He had to admit that as a child he would have fought to hold the axe with the rest of the squires. Another group of squires were fighting to hold the Silver Shrouds gun and hat. A man sporting sunglasses and a pompadour haircut was leaning against the wall in a Silver Shroud costume watching the squires with a smile.  Sara was apparently dressed as the Mistress Mysterious.

The low cut dressed drew the eyes of several men and a few women as she signaled Danse. The Paladin picked up a rather large red sack and dropped it at her feet avoiding glancing at her cleavage. She drew her trenchcoat tighter around her and gathered the squires around her.

“So I decided to help Santa this year and bring you guys some presents.” She said with a sweet smile, Maxson knew from experience that she only reserved that smile for children.

“What’s Santa?” one of the girls asked and a boy responded “Some prewar fantasy figure. Sara’s smile wavered a bit and Maxson resisted the urge to smack the grinning fool in the Silver Shroud costume behind her.

She shrugged her shoulders “Do you guys want presents or not?”

The children agreed raucously and she pulled several comic books, colored chalk and toys from the sack. “Pip fall for the recreation console.” She said handing the hologame to one of the knights present. “A shipment of fruits and vegetables from the minutemen farmers is at the airport for pick up, and some mirelurk cakes and Brahmin meat for Christmas Dinner tomorrow.” The cook grabbed the sack she handed them.

“I also had a pool table and two juke boxes delivered to the airport by one of my provisioners. Also some alchohol, cause it’s not the holidays until someone makes a drunken ass of themselves.” The squires and knights cheered her on, Maxson noticed the Silver Shroud had disappeared. He would have been more concerned if Sara hadn’t just handed him a messily wrapped package.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. The last person to give him a Christmas present had been Elder Lyons, and old copy of Guns and Ammo, it hadn’t been wrapped. He unwrapped his present and found a pack of razors that made him smirk. There were also three books from the Boston Public Library, he had planned to assign a squad to clear the building of supermutants, a book of Arthurian tales, Beowolf, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

“Something wrong?,” she asked with an adorable tilt of her head and he mumbled no. Sara shrugged her shoulders and went to hand Danse a similarly wrapped present. The man had received a highly modified laser rifle with a recon scope. He thanked her graciously and she took the wig of his head, planted a kiss on his cheek and laughed when he blushed. Maxson resisted the urge to throw one of his books at the paladin. It seemed and innocent enough gesture. Sara even handed the cat a mirelurk cake with a ribbon and scratched the Pryndwens pet behind the ears.

The crew drank and sang and played card games for several hours. Arthur even crooned along to a song or two. Sara stood on the countertop with the Silver Shroud singing the Wanderer to cheering knights. She taught the crew a card game she had learned in “Catholic school” called bullshit. She managed to swindle several hundred caps until it was just her and the Silver Shroud facing off. The men placed bets and Arthur ignored the code for one night as he bet on his Mistress Mysterious.

They were both down to one card and it was the Silver Shrouds turn, he slapped a card down holding her gaze. “Queen of hearts.”

She looked him in the eye and smiled languidly.“Bullshit!”

“Fucking shit Sara everytime!” The Shroud cried out in defeat while the knights cheered changing caps and offering a toast. Sara laughed and drank with the rest of them kissing the Shroud on the cheek and teasing him for his apparent lack of a poker face.

“Literally no one has ever said that to me.” He said leaning back and lighting a cigarette. “I’m out, I need a ride to Goodneighbor.” One of the sober pilots offered to drop him off in a clear zone.

“Keep an eye out for Mac, he wandered off for personal business yesterday. He seemed a little bothered.” She suddenly looked concerned but the Silver Shroud, (Maxson was getting tired of thinking of him as such but the man refused to give him a real name), pinched her cheek with a grin. “I’ll keep an eye out for our merc, don’t worry about it. Catch you later.”

Arthur stayed up a bit later and even played a hand of poker with his crewmen, he liked the camaraderie even though he wasn’t accustomed to it. Ever since his early childhood he had been set apart from the others, raised for leadership. The Lyons were the only ones that treated him as an equal, or a child. Sara was not awed by his pedigree and her attitude was rubbing off on the tipsy crew. At some point Sara had disappeared and Maxson excused himself while the crew played poker.

He found her sleeping on his bed wearing and over sized button down shirt. Sara was snoring lightly and Arthur had to smile. Even when she had supposedly given in to him she managed to hold out. Nat King Cole played over the pipboy laying by his bedside and he decided he would conquer her tomorrow. He nudged her gently aside and crawled in beside her. He had never slept so well.


	11. Revelations

Revelations

The first time he had asked why he did not have a mother or a father the Director had coldly explained to him that he was recovered from a vault for his DNA. The Director unlocked a console for Shaun and showed him the report of his retrieval from vault 111. The report was sparse in details, all it stated was that the objective was completed and the names of those present. Shaun recognized a few names but they were dismissive when he asked about more details. He saw his opening in Kellog when he was older. The man had always been kept far from the children, but Shaun was old enough to contribute to the advanced science division. He spotted Kellog at requisitions and approached.

“You sell your services to the Institute for money?” he asked with as much confidence as he could muster.

“That’s what a mercenary does kid.” He answered without looking up.

“I have a few caps and a new laser weapon that I would like to trade for information.” He said standing over the older man who was cleaning an old revolver.

“Don’t like laser weapons, precision and control are better with regular guns.” He snapped the chamber back in place with a flick of his wrist and began disassembling his shotgun.

“I made the recon scope myself.” He hated himself for letting the speck of frustration in his voice. Kellog looked up at him and a spot of recognition dawned on his face.

“How many caps and stealth boys we talking.”

“Three stealthboys and four hundred caps for your honesty. I’ve altered the construct of the Stealthboy to last longer in the field. The light refraction will maintain longer depending on your movement and speed.” Shaun said standing straight.

“Hand em over.” Kellog said patting the table next to him. They finished their transaction and Shaun took a seat next to him.

“What happened in vault 111?”

“I finished a job, retrieving you so that the Institute could make their prettier synths. I’m guessing you want to know about your parents.”

Shaun nodded and waited.

“Well the eggheads defrosted the lot of the popsicles and you were in the pod with your father. Decorated soldier from what the records say, he wouldn’t give you up so I shot him. Used this revolver. Your mother saw, some pretty prewar lawyer and house wife, she tried to get out of her cryopod but we froze her again. Pretty sure she’s still on ice.”

Shaun felt something come over him, he’d always been raised to place logic above all emotion. His head was filled with anger, grief, confusion, the man who had killed his father was cleaning his weapon, the weapon he had used on his father was right next to him. Shaun had romanticized them when he was young. Fantasized about parent who loved him or ruffled his hair like the other children. He recited the periodic table in his head and felt a calm rush over him. There was nothing he could do about it now.

“Is there a resemblance.” He said calmly

“You look like your father, but there is a bit of her in you. The eye shape and maybe the cheekbones. The eye color and lips are your father’s.”

Shaun nodded curtly and left to meditate.

A decade later when he was in his mid twenties he called Kellog into his office, he had been appointed the head of the Advanced Science Division.

“Take this recorder to vault 111, and Sanctuary. Anything relevant regarding my parents should be collected. You will be paid extra for your discretion.” The recorder had a remote access code that would access vault 111 servers and allow him to control the cryopods. He’d be able to release his mother when the time came. Kellogg would be none the wiser.


	12. SsxMaxson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy smut. HEAVY.   
> skip entirely if not your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy SMUT!!!

Drabbles from the Commonwealth

Sara x Arthur

Arthur Maxson wok up Christmas day with the Sole Survivors mouth around his cock, it was the first clue he had to her oral obsession. He learned , thirty seconds after waking up, that if he placed any pressure to the back of her head she'd grab his balls in a vice grip and punch him in the face. It was a game of cat and mouse, or more accurately cobra and mongoose. Arthur spent most of Christmas day inside her, learning her most sensitive spots and savoring her body.

The first time had been the quickest, they were both mad for it and desperate for more. Sara had woken him with her mouth, sucking her cheeks in and twirling her tongue along the base. Arthur was still half asleep but fully hard when he started to push her head further down and she had punched him square in the jaw

"Manners!" she snapped before returning her attention to the erection he'd managed to maintain. Needless to say the experience was unique. The few times he had received oral it was done by women in the Brotherhood who acted off adoration and hero worship. Even though he was receiving the most physical pleasure Sara acted as though the action was for her benefit and not his. It was an act that empowered her, not him. It would have angered and perplexed him if she wasn't so skilled to remove any thoughts from his head. She was tortuously slow then quickened her pace when he started thrusting his hips into her wet mouth. Sara's fingers curled around his base ensuring she controlled how much he actually got inside her and she bobbed her head increasing the tempo with each groan he let out. She enjoyed herself far too much when he became vocal, muttering his adulations and pulling her hair back in order to appreciate the vision before him. She was dressed in a white tee shirt and one of his briefs, when the hell did she unlock his drawers?

"almost, almost" Arthur said drawing her face back lest she punch him again for not warning her. Sara nodded sucking harder and drawing him further inside her mouth. Arthur came hard emptying himself into her warm mouth, she sucked him until he finally stopped twitching inside her and smiled victoriously. It annoyed him to no end.

Arthur roughly pulled off the shirt she was wearing and tossed her on her back pulling off the briefs and burying his face in her wet pussy. She let out a surprised cry and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Why? Most women considered this an honor. He ran his tongue along her slit and braced his hand against her thighs keeping her open to him.

"You shaved." Arthur murmured looking up at her.

"Habit." she muttered in response reaching for a pillow and hugging it to her chest. He grabbed the offensive pillow and tossed it across the room earning a glare in response. Her ire only seemed to embolden him and he continued his work. She tasted different, sweeter. Perhaps it was the lack of radiation and good hygiene carried over from her time.

Sara bit her lip and clutched the sheets, arching her hips and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep it all bottled up. But he wanted to hear her, he wanted to know that he was driving her just as mad as she drove him. Arthur kept at it till the whimpers and gasps got progressively louder. Sara let out short cries that she tried to muffle with her hands but he reached forward and grabbed her wrists  with one hand and went back to his meal. It wasn't long till she tilted her head letting out loud gasps and moans. Arthur pushed his fingers inside her and marveled at how tight she was. He felt a rush of heat from her and she soon forgot about her desperate attempts to keep quiet. Sara's hips lifted of the bed and she cried out Arthur's name and gods amongst a flurry of curses. Her juices were overflowing and he cleaned her with his tongue smiling.

" _Ad Victorium_." Arthur said with a self satisfied grin.

"You're an ass." she muttered breathlessly

"Possibly." He answered pulling her by the hips and lining himself up at her entrance.

"Wait, no let me come down. Just wai-" He cut her off with the first thrust and she let out a groan to match his. Sara was slick and warm and perfect in every way and Arthur tilted his head back and basked in how fucking good she felt. When he looked down Sara was covering her face with her hands, her jaw clenched and her face turned away. Arthur moved her hands to her side and thrust forward watching her face.

Unless he was mistaken she was embarrassed, averting her gaze closing her eyes and blushing furiously. Sucking him off in the morning didn't faze her but when she was under him and he could fix his gaze on her she melted. It was adorably endearing to the point where Arthur had to kiss her. Her lips parted and he knew that she could taste herself on his lips just as he could on hers.

"You're flawless" he whispered sending a shiver down her spine. Sara's walls clenched on him and he buried his face in the nape of her neck breathing in her scent. He bit down and she let out another cry digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

"More, God Arthur please." She begged and he quickened his pace. Sara's breasts bounced with each thrust and she tried to stop them but he slapped her hands away.

"Mine, I want to see it all. I want everyone on this ship and in the Commonwealth to know your mine. I want them to hear you scream my name and know that no one else will ever match." He matched each word with a thrust and began rubbing her clit earning a desperate scream. "I want to watch you cum, then I want to spend my day emptying myself in you till you can't walk out of here."

"Say it." he said removing his thumb from her clit and slowing down right when he felt the rush of heat begin inside her.

"Please, don't stop. Please Arthur I'm almost there."

"Say it" he demanded.

"What? What do you want me to say?" Sara asked desperately rocking her hips in a failed attempt to finish on her own.

"That your mine, that there's no one else, that you want me." Sara glared at him and rebelliously bit her lower lip.  He tugged her head back and ran his tongue along her neck before biting down.

"Say it."

"Fuck you!" Sara snapped back angrily. Arthur smacked her ass and delighted in her outraged shout. He rocked back working her to the edge again and again yet denying her release each time. It was arduous for him as well and just when he thought he'd give in and finish for the both of them she finally cried out.

"Please Arthur, I want you. No one else, just you. I'm yours just please fucking finish me." there were tears at the corner of her eyes but right now all he cared about was that he had won. He knew that she was lying, but she gave in and that was all that mattered.

He brought his thumb back to her clit rocking his hips into her and enjoying the sound they made. Groans, moans, skin against skin. His name muttered over and over again and her name on his lips. Sara came crying out his name arching her hips and back off the bed sweat running down her breast and Arthur knew it was the sweetest sight that had ever graced his eyes. Her walls clamped down on him and he followed her, with her name on his breath kissing her fiercely while he twitched inside her.

Sara was gasping for air, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. Arthur reached over to the side table and poured her a glass but she greedily reached for the pitcher and quickly emptied it in a very unladylike form before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms. She was tiny and he often wondered how it was that such a small woman could take the Commonwealth by storm. Arthur looked down at her thick black lashes flushed cheeks and parted lips. He kissed her gently before pulling the covers over them and falling back asleep.

Arthur Maxson knew he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i warned about heavy smut. deal.  
> Thinking about doing another Shaun piece and maybe one of the travels through dogmeats persepctive


	13. Time for a Party

Maccready pressed his hands against his ears and huddled in the corner. Ferals, fucking ferals ruined everything. It had all gone wrong, everything. He could still hear the ferals fight over the bodies of the men he had hired to enter medtek. He should have waited for Sara to finish with her break, he should have hired more people, he should have done so many other things and now he was going to die in a supply closet.

It was that last letter from Duncan, RJ didn't know when his kid started learning to read and write, probably as soon as the Lone Wanderer took him in. He wasn't even five but his penmanship was better than RJ's already.

"I miss you Daddy."

That was all Maccready saw before he left with little more than a grunt in Sara's direction. Duncan was not a whiner, he never complained, not even on his worse days when he couldn't walk. Maccready needed to get back to his boy. Sara had a broken rib, fucked up leg and way more on her plate than she needed. He had no doubt that she would help him, but he couldn't wait. He knew where the cure was an this was his problem to deal with.

If only he had waited, she would have been rested within a couple of days and they could have cleared this place clean and safe, the stupid mercs he hired kicked down the door and sprayed wildly like they were goons in an old prewar holovid. Ferals descended on them, and a glowing one came out of nowhere, Maccready was glad for his rad-x and rad-away

He was an idiot, a pathetic fool who couldn't keep anyone safe. He didn't even have the brains to tell anyone where he'd run off to. Rj thought it would be best to just disappear, get the cure and head back to the capitol without any fuss. Now he was going to die either starving in a supply closet or eaten by ferals while trying to get out.

Maccready rifled through a few drawers as quietly as possible and found some prewar snack food, nuka-cola, and a bottle of bourbon.

"Time for a party" He murmured to himself and pulled out the letter and drawing from Duncan he had stored in his duster. Rj propped it up and toasted to his child.

"I'm coming Lucy."

 


	14. Devil in Disguise

Drabbles of the Common Wealth

Devil in Disguise

 

Arthur was listening to Proctor Teagan continue his complaints over stock and raw materials over the classical music that someone had started to play on the radio. They were fully stocked to stay comfortably the Commonwealth for six months, but afterwards they would have to find some sort of continuous supply of food. The proctor was insistent on bringing a settlement into the fold but none would join willingly, and with the minutemen providing protection and supply lines there was no incentive to join. The settlements were friendly enough offering the wandering knights and scribes a bed and meal for the night before sending them on the way but its wasn't enough and the Proctor did not want to trade fusion cells or weapons for food.

"We can't expect the people to give us something for nothing. Offer laser turrets and medicine in exchange for large shipments of food. No aggressive forces will be sent to peaceful settlements." Arthur raised his hand when the Proctor started to object and turned towards Kells. "Report"

While Kells provided a succinct report Arthur felt someone's hands run up his thighs. He reached for his gun and looked down, the familiar sheen of a stealthboy in action shimmered between his legs and he swallowed. The Stealthboy wore off and Sara looked up at him with a wicked grin that left little question in his mind of what she planned. "Fuck." he muttered under his breath causing her smile to widen.

"Elder?" Kells questioned.

"Apologies Captain, migraine." Arthur muttered clutching his head and giving Sara a warning glance as she rubbed him.

Captain Cade rose reaching for his stethoscope but Arthur held his hand up motioning the concerned doctor to stop. "sit down Captain, the meeting will continue. Senior Scribe Neriah please report on your progress with the experiments."

Sara had successfully undone the bottom half of his suit, Arthur tightened his coat. This was hell, or some sweet twisted version of it. She had gotten far too good at removing his clothes and pushing her eccentricities on him.

He kept a cool face as she wrapped her lips around his cock and worked towards undoing him in front of his men. Her tongue ran up the shaft and around the head, teasing him stiff. She was evil, absolutely the worst example of humanity.

"Elder?" Neriah said with some concern.

"I heard, keep tweaking your plant and consult with Cade on their benefits and uses. Quinlan, did the scribes retrieve anything of-" Sara began to suck him with vigor and Arthur clenched his fists, he would have to punish her later or reward her he hadn't made up his mind. Cade rose and made towards him and Arthur glared him back down. "I'm fine stop fretting. Quinlan report."

Quilain droned about some interesting research notes that were recovered and their application for the field while Sara upped her tempo. He wanted nothing more than to dismiss this meeting and toss her on the table, but Cade would not let him leave without a check up and he would not have anyone question his dedication to the cause.

He felt his orgasm begin to sneak up and desperately wanted to take some control and adjust her tempo. He kept his hands fisted on the table and tried to keep his composure while she blew him senseless. Finally it came over him and he barely remembered to clutch his head and feign a migraine. Cade rushed to his side while Sara sucked down all his cum and redid his fastenings before the medic reached him. All eyes were on him while she activated another stealth-boy and snuck out.

She was going to be the death of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More comments mean I pay attention to my fics


	15. New Year

 

Arthur was annoyed, walking along the flight deck looking for Sara was frustrating him.  The firework show was about to start.

For the past five days she had been within arm's reach or easy enough to find. His hands twitched, he needed to touch her. It was becoming an obsession, she was so soft, warm, and always wet. He liked her best in the early morning, when she was still half asleep curled against him and wearing his clothes. Sara would roll over melding against her with warm kisses and roaming hands. Once she had murmured her husband's name and he had stopped, waiting for her to wake on her own. she was a heavy sleeper.

Usually when she wasn't in his room, she was cooking in the mess hall or reading Grognak comics with the squires. Her recreational preferences served to remind him that she was maternal to her very core. He had caught her distracting the squires from their duties with her comics and hologames. It reminded him of Sara Lyons who had always made sure that he and the other squires had at least two to three hours of recreation.

The squires had not seen her for over an hour and Arthur felt his frustration mounting. He had envisioned an evening drinking and socializing with Sara at his side. Then sneaking off to the Command Deck to ring in the New Year with a bang, but she had been absent for most of the night.

Arthur spotted Paladin Danse with a few knights carrying a crate of beers to the flight deck. The Paladin and his knight were closer than Maxson liked. When Sara wasn't in his room she was often with him, trying to make him laugh and  "pull the stick out of his ass." He often caught Danse chuckling at his Sara's antics.

The paladin set the drinks down and saluted his Elder.

"At ease soldier." Maxson said with a nod.

Danse gave Maxson and easy smile and picked up his crate again but Maxson motioned him to wait while the other knights went ahead.

"Have you seen Knight Wayne?"  

Danse seemed pensive for a moment. "Her power armor is still on board, perhaps the Forward Castle. She goes there to be alone sometimes."

Maxson ignored that twinge of jealousy, and nodded. "Thank you Paladin, dismissed."

"Happy New Year Elder." Danse said as he happily made his way to the flight deck for the show.

Maxson made his way to the Forward Castle. He thought about taking her against the railing and felt his uniform tighten. Arthur would let her wear his coat to keep him warm.

Maxson reached forward to open the door, but he stopped when he heard a distinctly male voice. He could not make out the words but he was speaking with a level of warmth that infuriated Arthur.  He swung the door open to confront the interloper and was surprised to find Sara, alone, drinking wine with her dog resting on her lap and her Pip- Boy playing a holotape.

She turned and looked at him with surprise, the dog on her lap perked his head up and whined. The surprise melted from her face and was replaced with a cold anger.

He heard a baby giggling and a man speaking through the Pip-Boy and suddenly Arthur knew that he was hearing the voice of her dead husband. He felt as if he had walked in one something wholly personal and was proven right when Sara looked at him with fury.  Maxson was struck with the sudden realization that he had never seen her angry, annoyed or indignant, but never angry. She fixed him with a cold glare.

"Go away." Her eyes were wet and her voice was rough from crying.  

Arthur backed out without a word.

He felt like an idiot, he thought that he could keep her by his side, but she belonged to a ghost. Arthur remembered what she had told him before their first kiss, she had said that she was married to a ghost. He didn't believe her and couldn't understand how someone could stay in love with a man who died a decade ago.

She would never really be his. Fireworks went off and Arthur turned towards his quarters, he needed a drink.


End file.
